Wake Me from Nothing
by scarletsailor
Summary: He's seen the way her eyes glow in the dark / AU in which Blake ran away with Sun


**Wake Me from Nothing**

* * *

**summary:** He's seen the way her eyes glow in the dark / AU in which Blake ran away with Sun  
**words:** 860+  
**disclaimers:** I do not in any way own RWBY or its characters.  
**A/N:** I'm officially in love with Sun's character. I also love Penny's character, but I don't think I'll be writing a fic for her. But seriously, I like that they didn't make Sun's character evil and I can't wait to see what will be done with his character in Volume 2 of RWBY. So, here's a little fic for one of my new favorite characters describing how much of a good guy he is.

This can be viewed as a shippy thing, I personally didn't write it as such, but whatever floats your boat. You can look at it that way if you want.

* * *

He's seen the way her eyes glow in the dark.

It's crazy the way she moves. Every motion is fluid; her momentum never stops. Every swing has purpose and its mesmerizing to watch. She captivates even her enemies before she strikes them down. It's beautiful in the most terrifying way.

Despite the fact that cats are sometimes nocturnal, Blake always goes to bed first. Sometimes, on nights like this, he stays up, watching her sleep. He reaches his hand out from his crouch on the floor and gently strokes the backs of his fingers against her cheek. It's risky; she's an incredibly light sleeper, and he thanks his lucky stars when she doesn't wake. Her pale skin glows faintly in the moonlight shining through the window of the apartment.

They've been on the run for weeks. Every day is a different adventure and it's thrilling. They visit a new city and see breathtaking sites every day. It's strange having someone by his side; it's nice.

He's seen the way her eyes light up in the night.

They've met other faunus like them. They've avoided the White Fang thus far, but he has a feeling that they're not too far behind. No matter how fast he runs, they always seem to find a way to the place he's hiding.

Watching Blake interact with faunus, with _people_, who don't care about her faunus status is nicer than any feeling he's experienced before. Her smile is always brighter than he expects. She'd deny it if he ever said it out loud and he's smart enough not to, but he's caught her crying in joy before whenever she sneaks away to be alone.

Still, there's this sadness in her eyes that he didn't have trouble placing.

It was her choice to walk away; it was her choice to leave Beacon, to leave Team RWBY. She's told him this enough times in the time that they've been together and sometimes he feels that it's more for her own sake as opposed to his. When they're out on the town together, they always take time to just look at the city and its lights. Whenever they do, he looks at her and her eyes get glassy and distant and he knows where her mind goes. He saw Beacon at night and no town or city he could ever visit would top that place.

So, he sits, watching her sleep, wondering if the shadow of guilt building up in his gut is right.

She told him about her past: her parents, being cast out, her involvement with the White Fang, Adam. But, he doesn't care. He's done things in his past that he's not proud of and he'd sooner apply for a job working in the Schnee Dust Mines before he judged her.

Blake is strange; a good strange, though. She actually tried to convince him to stop stealing for a while until she accepted that they had to with the nomad, no-money lifestyle. She stopped him and slowed him down whenever someone they passed on the streets needed help. She often had to rein him in before he did something crazy or stupid. She was hard to figure out and he was looking forward to getting the chance to do so.

That always brings back one question: did her teammates ever figure her out?

Then, that brings on more questions: How much did Blake tell them? Would she have ever told them on her own? Did she trust them? Did she really trust _him_? Or did she just choose him because he seemed like the better of two options, the lesser of two evils?

He doesn't know—that's frustrating—but he doesn't want to push his luck. He finally has a partner in crime, even if that partner left another partner, a whole_ team_, behind to run away.

And yet, who is he to judge?

He had run away from home long ago and he never looked back. His home is the open road, the world, or simply any place to sleep and find a good meal sometimes.

He knows that it's different for Blake. He can't help but think that maybe she's done enough running in her life and that maybe Beacon was the place for her to slow down and stop. That probably makes him hypocritical, but whatever.

The biggest difference for him since having Blake by his side: it's not just a one-man act anymore. He has someone to look after and take care of. Not that Blake needs any kind of protection whatsoever—he of all people knows that. But stealing for two, having someone to talk to, someone else to depend on in a fight is comforting. It took him a little while to get used to it but he realized quickly that he could get used to it.

But there will always be a part of him ready to go back to how things used to be, to wake up and find Blake gone and return to talking to the moon and the empty streets. And he won't be surprised. That's his life. People run away.

She really did look better without the bow, though.

* * *

**A/N:** Make sure you favorite/review! I appreciate it all, guys! I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
